Tears for a Fallen Kingdom
by StarlightRose 13
Summary: Isn't it only natural for her to shed tears on the anniversay when her kinddom fell. Stella x Noctis


**Tears for a Fallen Kingdom  
Stella x Noctis  
Author Note: I was actually playing Final Fantasy IX when I got inspired to write this piece. Until names are released  
Shotgun - Sean  
Glasses - Phil  
Scarface - Marcus****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

She has never really considered herself to be a crybaby.

Sure she cries when someone closes to her to die if something tragic happens like the fall of her kingdom which had happen two years ago today.

She supposes that was the reason why the tears were rolling down her cheeks, although she has cried many times for her fallen kingdom and the lives that were lost that day.

She can only be silently grateful that her father had managed to survive thanks to his body guard and being able to sneak out from underground tunnel that was connected castle.

She on the other hand was very slightly rescued by Noctis and his group of friends, who just happened to be in town after trying to defend her home from the fiends that had somehow made their way inside of the town's wall.

Although she silently supposes that is was the dark sorcerer who had summoned the fiends whether if it was to take life or terrorize the residents that lived there, but it did have one small advantage when her father had heard news of Prince Caelum helping her to save the town's residents, he had decided to call a peace treaty between them.

Even said that he would try to help him in his defeat against the dark sorcerer who had been the real mastermind behind the war to the best of his advantages really considering he would need to rebuild his country and help out his people.

Although he did requested that she helped Noctis on his travels to defeat the dark sorcerer considering she was the only one he can really spare to help him since he would need his soldiers to help rebuild the homes that were destroyed in the war.

Not like either of them really minded to much considering there has always been some sort of bond between her and Noctis.

Eventually had become more than just friends although that had happened some time after the dark sorcerer was defeated and after saving the world.

She couldn't help but to smile slightly recalling Sean and Marcus trying to play matchmaker in their travels to defeat Set although Shad once agreed to the fact that they do make a good couple but he was never really the type to play matchmaker.

"Are you crying for the people that died that day," Noctis questions wrapping his arms around her petite form.

"Yes," she agrees softy she couldn't deny that much after today was the anniversary that her home was attacked causing a lot of lives to be lost and a lot of damage to the city itself. "But also for the lives all lost during the war on both sides of the war."

He nods, and move his fingers to slightly wipe away a tear that had rolled down her face, "Do you feel like going to the fundraiser tonight?"

"Is that supposed to be a kind way of asking if I can make myself look like I wasn't crying?" she questions half jokingly although she silently knows that she wouldn't miss the fundraiser tonight for anything knowing that it benefited children who became orphans and families who lost their home during the war.

He smirks lightly, "You caught me."

"Give me a half an hour and I'll be ready," she says causing Noctis to smile before gently kissing her lightly on the forehead but moved to get ready for the fundraiser himself.

She made her way to her closest pulling out a long sleeveless red satin dress that was adored with beads and rimestones forming a design right below her breast, although on each side was an opening that ran from right below from her armpit to her waist that had several red beads given empathesis to that particular area and the was held together by several silver rings.

A dress that she had specifically bought for this occasion and something that she hopes would capture Noctis attention for the night.

She let her golden fall loosely around her shoulders and only applying only a light amount of makeup after washing her face in some hopes to prevent the fact that she was crying moment's earlier. She slightly noticed him waiting for her after coming out of the bathroom slightly noting the fact he was ready for the fundraiser as well.

He smiled slightly before offering his hand to her and slightly leading and the other half walking with her to where Phil was waiting for them with the limo. His other two body guards/best friends Marcus and Sean would probably follow in the car behind them.

"You know I will dry your tears when you cry right," he whispers to her softly to her slightly squeezing her hand.

She smiled, squeezing his hand in return "I know that."

"And is acceptable for a ruler to cry as well," he mused lightly.

"Liar," she replied back softly. "Crying would be a sign of weakness and it is unacceptable for a ruler to look weak."

"Alright then cry around the people you feel closest to, and won't judge you," he corrected causing Stella to smile slightly.

Regardless of the fact that she was a ruler, she was still human and humans can feel they cry when they sad and they laugh when they are happy.

But at least she will always have Noctis with her

**-the end**


End file.
